story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Simon (SoW game)
Simon (サイモン Saimon) is a bachelor in Story of World (video game). Simon is a happy-go-lucky martial artist who likes drinking and sleeping. Martial arts is what lands him in the village, after he loses all his money from doing martial arts against Jason. After his martial arts loss, Simon will be stuck in the town with no real place to stay. Finishing an idol training 10 times will later trigger a scene with Mr. Jason, which will lead to the opening of house where Simon trains. If the player gets to know him, Simon reveals that he has burning desire to better himself as a person, and shows strong determination in doing so. Black Love Event (Gift) This event will automatically occur as the player walks out of their home, proven that Gaston's name tag on dialogue box is coloured black or further. Simon will meet the player and asks if they want a gift that he brought by. If his gift is accepted, Simon will be pleased, and the player takes the Apple Ice Cream. However, if the player rejects Simon's gift, he will be upset and their relationship with him will go down. ---- Purple Love Event (Gift) *Outside the player's home *Simon's name is coloured blue or further *You have seen Simon's Black Love Event Simon will request the player to bring him an apple. ---- Blue Love Event (Gift) *Simon's name tag on dialogue box is coloured blue or further *You have seen the Blue Love Event A confession will occur after those requirements mentioned above are completed, in which Mr. Jason will tell you to go to his office inside the school from Monday to Friday, at 12:00. The player will receive a Ring there, allowing one to confess. Find Simon on a sunny Saturday or Sunday between 10:00 and 12:00. Upon showing him the Ring, he will ask to take the player to somewhere private. We will then appear at the beach. Simon tells about something that has been on his mind. He likes the player very much, but wants to know if she feels the same way. If the player wants to continue her relationship with Simon, choose one of the first 4 choices so they will become sweethearts! The player will then automatically return home once this event is over. Not showing up to meet Simon or giving him any negative choices will result in losing relationship status. It will take a little time to recover lost statuses. ---- Yellow Love Event (Gift) *Outside the player's home *Simon's name is coloured yellow or further *You have seen his Simon's Love Event Now that the two of them are sweethearts, the player can ask Simon to go on a date together. Upon waking up in the morning, Simon will come to the female player's and ask if she's free for lunch. The player can accept or refuse. Afterward, be sure to show up on the beach at 12:00. If the protagonist does not do so, the event will not be triggered and their relationship with Simon will go down by 800 XP. Black Love Event (Gift) Friends *At the school library *8:00 to 10:00 *Not on Saturday or Sunday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Simon (Boy Player)/Mina (Girl Player) at a Black friendship level only OR the player is married *Marcel is at a Black friendship level or less Mina teaches Marcel how to become a honest boy. ---- Purple Love Event (Gift) Rivals in Date *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Simon (Boy Player)/Mina (Girl Player) at a Purple friendship level only OR the player is married When the player wakes up, Mina wants to take Simon on a date. If the player accepts, he will ask her to go out together on the mountaintop. If the player rejects, there is no change but Simon will be okay. ---- Blue Love Event (Gift) Untold Love *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Simon (Boy Player)/Mina (Girl Player) at a Blue friendship level only OR the player is married As the male player wakes up in one morning, Simon will come inside and ask about his relationship with Mina. Encouraging Simon will make him relieved, but if the player wants to marry Mina himself, discourage him. The same event happens if the player is female, except that Mina will come to your house asking about Simon. The same options and scenario will play out. Again, make your decision based on what outcome you are going for! This same event will still happen for a married player. Because the player has already married, raising relationship with a rival is no longer necessary. The gender will also change. Before, a rival of same gender as the player will come. But after marriage, the rival is chosen randomly. For example: if you are a male and Mina appears in house but want Simon to come instead, reload back to the last save to see this rival event again. You can keep doing this until your desired rival has come. The only other exception is that the second option will change to "Just stay friends." ---- Yellow Love Event (Gift) Rival Proposal *Walk from Funville Plaza to Mountaintop *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Simon (Boy Player)/Mina (Girl Player) at a Yellow friendship level only OR the player is married Mina was walking on the beach when she found a Flower Jewel that reminded her of Simon. Simon notices, hoping that Mina would marry him. One year after triggering the yellow rival event, Simon and Mina will celebrate their wedding ceremony. The player will receive a call from either of them, and he/she will be transported to the school auditorium to attend Simon and Mina's wedding. It is very similar to the player's own wedding. Players will attend the rival wedding, and the other guests are respective families of rival couple (if they have one). Once the wedding is over, the player will return back to his/her house at 22:00, and automatically go to bed afterwards. One year after Simon and Mina got married, Mina will be pregnant. 5 days after the pregnancy event, they will give birth to a daughter named Simona. Category:Story of World (video game) characters Category:Story of World (video game) Bachelors